If a conventional server that services a limited number of users to access a SQL database has a numerosity of client computers suddenly expanded, the access to the SQL database would be probably jammed and paralyzed immediately. Under such a situation, there seems no other choice but replace the SQL engine with a renewed version of larger capacity that might entail great expense for endless requirements.